Outlaws
by Roxie567
Summary: AU. Bonnie hasn't seen Klaus in five years. He's been trying to find her, but he never did. Until now. Instead of rage and hurting, she'd expect he came asking for help and he's kind of desperate.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Outlaws

Pairing: Klaus/Bonnie

Background: After she witnessed her grandmother die for a second time, Bonnie have had enough. She left Mystic Falls and never looked back. She also never allowed anyone to ordered her anything, ever again. In the supernatural world, she became a famous name. Powerful witch who can get things done...for a price.

Synopsis: Bonnie hasn't seen Klaus in five years. He's been trying to find her, but he never did. Until now. Instead of rage and hurting, she'd expect he came asking for help and he's kind of desperate.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 **The Fixer**

Bonnie was tossing and turning all night long, so at 6:03 that Monday morning, she finally gave up on good night sleep. She sat on the edge of her bed in cold sweat. This recent dream wasn't a usual one, it was more intense than most. She tried to catch her breath and calm herself. ''You're safe.'' She whispered to herself in a dark room.

Over the years she became fearless and rude. Unapologetic for her actions and never really caring whose toes she might be stepping on. Truth be told, she also hasn't seen _him_ in five years. She maybe even foolishly forgot about him even, after all she has become so good at hiding from him. And then this; then he appears in her dreams. Bonnie tried to remember every detail of her dream as she began to walk back and forth around her room. His hair was longer. She nods, making a check list in her mind, and he was covered in blood. He was standing in a small room and around him were dead bodies. Dead bodies of people who have been daggered.

Who were they? C'mon Bonnie, remember. This is important. She was talking to herself, ignoring the cold ground and how much she is freezing. It was November and she was walking with nothing but her thin pajama' bottoms and over-sized t-shirt. But she didn't care about being cold. All she wanted to do was figure this dream out. So she closed her eyes and focused. Elijah, seeing him like this was horrifying. He was lifeless and pale, with blood all around him. At the other side of the room, there was Kol, in exact same state. And on the bed, she had to think about it, on the bed was Rebekah, daggered, just like the rest of her family. Has Klaus killed all?

''Bonnie?'' Voice made Bonnie flinch. She swiftly turned on the lights only to realize the voice saying her name was her roommate Lydia. Girls' eyes were barely open, because unlike the witch, she slept peacefully up until this point. ''What's the matter?'' She asked softly as her red hair still covered half of her face and she made no movement to shift it anywhere.

''Oh, nothing. Sorry.'' Bonnie bit her lower lip. Sometimes she forgot she's sharing an apartment with an ordinary girl. Sometimes she is so caught up with spells and vampires and hybrids, she forgets she made a decision to live her life as standard human when she enrolled in Dartmouth.

''I'll go. You go back to sleep.'' Brunette said shortly before she turned off the lights and left their bedroom to go to the kitchen.

Bonnie pour herself a glass of water and there was only one question on her mind. Does this mean he found her?

* * *

He finally saw her. It has been years since he started his search. When she left her small hometown day after graduation, she really didn't wanted to be found. Ever again. He asked many people about her, but information rarely came. It has been long and hard to find her, as if she took tips from Katherine Pierce herself. But there she was, he finally saw her. In a library, sitting there like an upcoming test was biggest worry in her entire life.

She was wearing skinny jeans that showed off her gorgeous legs, he stupidly didn't notice before. She also had a simply white t-shirt and luxurious grey vest over it. Preppy Dartmouth look. She radiated power and determination, he was certain she never allowed anyone to boss her around. He knew people came to her and she fixed their problems, in return they gave him false info and she remained hidden. Until this day.

He admired the fact she has been successfully avoiding him for such a long time and he would probably leave her alone. If it wasn't for the fact he needed her. He fixed his black shirt and quietly walked over to her table. He sat down and she looked up from textbook she was so religiously reading.

First emotion? Shock. But Bonnie wouldn't allow herself to show it. She looked up because she sensed dark and tortured aura. She knew it wasn't anyone good, but those rarely ever came to her these days anyway. She became the fixer. The one vampires called when they were being threaten or persuaded by hunters. She'd hide them better. She also helped several hybrids return to their previous state of being only a werewolf and having free will, so she knew the face he didn't come for a friendly conversation. He surely wanted her dead.

There was many villains in the supernatural world, Bonnie didn't consider herself one of them. She liked to believe she was in a grey area, between good and evil. Deciding which side is the right one, one case at the time.

No one spoke for first two minutes. She knew he's been chasing her, he knew she successively messed with his plan and was the only one who lived to talk about it. He wouldn't dare to kill her, because she was too powerful and too crucial. She became known as a fixer and he need a situation to be fixed. For the problems she caused him with hybrids, she owed him that much. "Bonnie." He broke the competitive silence between them.

She never forgot his British accent or his ridiculously pretty his blue eyes are, but she also didn't allow herself to openly fear him anymore. When she reached her breaking point and left Mystic Falls, she promised to herself no one will take her for granted ever again and so far, she kept that promise. "Klaus." She said in a voice that sounded flirtatious, even though she didn't attend it to be.

"It's lovely to see you." He flashed a smile she found bizarre, yet attractive. He is one of the most evil person's she knows, yet he smiles so often. It was so illogical.

"You didn't come here so we could chat." Bonnie closed her textbook. "You came here because you need something." She teased him. She knew who she was and what she could do. It gave her enough confidence to mess with a impulsive man. She knew she could get away with it.

He smiled as he looked down. She was truly as bold and as confident as they told him she would be. He noticed she was teasing him and he realized she was the only person who can get away with that. Because he _needs_ her. "Rebekah." He only says the name of his beloved sister. If the rumors are true, to someone of her skill it will be enough.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Give me your hand." And right after she said it, she got a doubtful look from the hybrid. "I don't wanna hold hands because I'm romantically interested in you. I want it because that's how it's done."

He then reached across the table and touched her hand. Bonnie closed her eyes because she began to have a flashback.

First, his hand seamed to took her into a whole another era. In the woods, in the night. There was a witch. An old women. Around her, a circle of five, what appeared to be knights. The women was doing a spell and then tattoos began to appear on men's naked torso's. Then, there was a flash of white light and Bonnie knew that meant flashbacks weren't over. Next thing she saw was a handsome man undaggering Rebekah and taking her away in his arms. Outside of Mikelson residence, four other man waited for him. Rebekah was still sleeping in his arms. They looked similar to men in first flashback, but Bonnie thought they weren't the same. Both some sort of knights, though. Third image was Klaus walking into his basement and seeing an empty coffin.

Bonnie let go of hybrid's hand. "They got Rebekah."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 **Victims and ****predators**

_"They got Rebekah."_

Bonnie got up, ready to leave. She picked up her textbook, not even bothering to look at the hybrid. ''No.'' She said, looking like she doesn't care that it will upset him. He was shocked and mad. Niklaus has spent thousand years being in charge. He loved the power, it fed his ego better than anything else. And there was her, in her skinny jeans and grey sweater, walking away from him. Not giving a single fuck.

He immediately stood up to follow her. ''Excuse me?'' He asked, obviously in a state of shock. No one turns down Klaus Mikelson. No one walks away from Klaus Mikelson.

''I said no.'' Bonnie repeated. ''I know you heard,'' she was looking through bookshelves. "I'm important now. And skilled. So, _I_ get to chose the cases I work on."

She took one book and briefly got through it, just to make a dramatic pause. He stood beside her like a puppy waiting to be fed and he couldn't believe he's actually in this position. To say it was driving him wild, would be an understatement. ''A guy who temporarily killed me doesn't deserve to be helped.''

Klaus was a creature of habits. He remembered exactly how he got her to help him last time around. Threats. Moral servants of nature cared about those meaningless human lives. He, on the other hand, didn't. That fact got him a lot of spells. So, naturally, following the pattern, he said. ''I will kill everyone here.''

Bonnie and Klaus looked around. There was a dozen humans in the library. ''Go ahead.'' Bonnie said coldly, before she turned her attention to another book.

Klaus ripped the book out of her hands, so she looked up. Weakness on his face was priceless. That expression was such a boost for her ego, she couldn't help but smile. Klaus made a wrong assumption. He thought she was still selfless and caring teenage witch he knew. She wasn't.

Those who are heartless once cared too much, was a quote Bonnie came across years ago. It described her perfectly now. She has reached a point she visualized as a line, once pain became too much, she crossed that line. She changed. She shut down.

Caring became too much of a burden, so she gave it up. ''You don't get it do you?'' He, however did not change one bit. He was still that selfish, evil man who forced her to switch his and Tyler's bodies again. Action that made her grandmother suffer great amount of pain. Action that broke her heart. ''You need ME. And I'm not afraid little teenager anymore. So go on, kill all of them. It only means I'll have it easier telling you no second time.''

Then she walked away. She got out of the building, completely calm. A little part of her was scared. It would be stupid not to be afraid of him. But that little part of her, that part that was still abused 17-year-old her, was deep below the surface. Boom. Quicker than her eyes could blink, she was push against her car, his hand on her neck choking her.

''Alright, love.'' Klaus said as he watched her struggle to breathe. ''If you don't care about them, you still care about you. Everyone cares about themselves.''

She figured easily what he has done. He assumed she became like him. Self-centered and hungry for power. She laughed in his face. That wasn't easy, because he was choking her, but with all the energy she had, she laughed in his face.

And it felt amazing.

He let her go. After several deep breathes that calmed down her lungs, she spoke. ''If you kill me, you kind of kill the whole point, _love_.'' She hated that he used that phrased, so she mocked him. She got into her car, ready to drive away.

Furious, Klaus smashed a window on her passenger side. ''I will kill everyone you love!'' He shouted.

''Good thing I don't love anyone, then.'' She drove away.

* * *

Bonnie needed a minute to compose herself before she continues with her day. So she sat in the parking lot, breathing deeply. Five years.

Five fucking years.

Spent in hiding; fear, anger and so many emotions she felt towards him it actually made her sick to her stomach. She has been used and neglected during her high school years, her friends, oftentimes treated her like this magical solution to all the problems they faced. Still, she gladly took part in their plans, she sacrificed herself because it felt right. With him, it was manipulation. The most sadistic kind.

He threatened to hurt the people she loved. He threatened to hurt Jeremy who was just starting over in Denver. She still remembered it clearly, how her heart broke into million pieces that Jeremy wasn't safe, even in another town. She felt so powerless doing that spell for him. She felt weak and stupid.

And then, not much later, he did it again. He threatened to kill Tyler in front of Caroline's eyes, in front of her. He stopped at nothing to get what he wants. He made her sick.

He was the last straw.

She left her hometown that night and never looked back. ''You alright?'' Connor's voice interrupted horrible memory lane she was on. ''Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.'' Bonnie put on a fake smile, undid her seat-belt and got out of the car. Not showing weakness was high on her priority list these days.

In her earlier days away from Mystic Falls, she realized there's two kinds of people out there. There's a predator and there's a victim.

And she sure as hell was ready to stop being a victim.

''What happened here?'' Connor asked about her smashed window.

Connor is a rather ruthless and intelligent vampire hunter. Bonnie met him three years ago, when he saved her from a wild vampire. He is cold and calculating when it comes to bringing down his enemies, never backing down no matter how dangerous the situation. She admires that about him and he admires her power, and how dependent on it supernatural creatures became.

They work together, alongside Diana West and Atticus Shane. They are her team. Unlike Klaus, Bonnie doesn't believe in being alone. Each member of the team has its strong point and as a team, they add up perfectly.

''Old acquaintance.'' Bonnie was not in a mood to explain. Normally, Connor would insist she explains, because he was very protective, but they already reached the top of the stairs and were seconds away from knocking on Shane's door, so there was no time.

Seconds later, Connor knocked on Shane's door and quickly, Shane opened. ''Oh good, you're here. Come on in.''

Shane said in one breathe, completely preoccupied with something else. He has always been like that. Workaholic. Determent. Smart. Bonnie always thought he's smarter than all of them and in some way, she was right.

Bonnie met Professor Shane, six years ago at Shelia's funeral. He was her colleague and he deeply respected deceased witch. After the service, he promised Bonnie he would always be there if she needed something and three years later, when she saw him again in New York, she took him up on that offer.

In Shane's living room was an unknown male. His eyes widen when he saw Bonnie. She instantly noticed his eyes were red from crying and fear was written all over his face. Victim. Bonnie made a mental note right away.

There are only two kinds of people in this world.

''August Fitzgerald.'' Shane said handing them notes he has written on a piece of paper. Bonnie read it and Connor stood behind her, reading it himself. ''Where's Diana?'' Bonnie asked. These kind of situations were Diana's forte. She was sensitive and caring, she would always talk to the victims first, Bonnie was the one to talk to predators first. Both came to her.

''University.'' Diana was Bonnie's age and Shane's one word answer meant Diana's cell was off because she was in a classroom.

It was time to talk to victim himself. Bonnie preferred when Diana did it, but this time, she'll have to man up. Or better yet, become more emotional than she normally was. She sat down next to tall, fit 40-year-old man with a beard and said. ''Hello, sir. My name is Bonnie Bennett. How can I help you?''

* * *

Klaus was nervously sitting at JFK airport. Everything around him annoyed him. Especially the humans. Those stupid humans and their stupid heartbeat. It was driving him insane. He wanted to rip them all apart. Commit massacre. Imagines of lifeless bodies with bloody necks were vivid in his mind, but he had to control himself. Because of Bonnie Bennett.

Klaus smashed his hand against the empty chair to his right, causing it to deform. Someone made him change his pattern. Someone made him change his behavior. That made his furious. But what seamed even worse was that it was the same girl he easily blackmailed only five years ago.

Person Klaus was waiting for, finally appeared. It was his hybrid named Vaughn. ''Hello, mate.'' Klaus said, patting his slave on the back. ''There's a little job I got for you.'' He smiled a devilish smile.

Vaugh was a ripper. Agressive, horrifying and dispiteous. Exactly the kind of man Klaus needed to kill Bonnie's loved ones.

* * *

''May I help you?'' August Fitzgerald's neighbor opened the door to Connor.

She was an old lady, something about her seamed so harmless and safe. She reminded Connor of Betty White. However, he knew she wasn't the problem...it was her dangerous and terrorizing vampire grandson. ''Good evening, ma'am. I'm hoping I can help you actually.'' Hunter said politely and with a smile. ''Your grandson Jason is failing algebra and I'm a tutor. His teacher gave me your address, she sees a potential in a boy.''

Connor lied. It was a story Bonnie came up with. Hiding from Original hybrid for years sharpend her survival techniques and lying, was one of them. ''Oh, how nice. Come on in.'' Old lady smiled widely. She truly was good.

''Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Connor Jordan.'' Connor gave her a hand to shake. On it was a vervain glove. Nothing. Jason's grandmother was human, and naive one for sure.

Bonnie appeared on still opened door, same as Jason walked into the hallway. Connor swiftly grabbed his gun and shot four wooden bullets into Jason. As grandma started to scream, Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand, holding her in a grip. Without hesitation, she started chanting. ''Panton vos vidit hac nocte non evenerit...'' Erasing old lady's memory with a spell.

During Bonnie's spell, Connor wrapped Jason's body in a carpet and set it on fire.

Twenty minutes later it was all over. ''Job well done, Bennett.'' Connor said as they exited grandmother's apartment.

''Likewise, Jordan.'' Bonnie smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Atticus Shane is nothing like crazy professor he is in TVD. I simply made him Bonnie's team because you all know what he looks like. That would be all. Reviews are love. _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 **Don't negotiate with terrorists**

_Twenty minutes later it was all over. ''Job well done, Bennett.'' Connor said as they exited grandmother's apartment._

_''Likewise, Jordan.'' Bonnie smiled._

It has been a long day. The most stressful part of it all, was seeing Klaus. Bonnie wanted nothing more than to take a shower and lie in her bed, drift away into dreamland where no problems existed. She kept imagining that calm scenario and she was looking forward to it as she parked her car in front of her building.

The night was cold and dark, Bonnie kept her head down, regretting she didn't have a scarf. She hugged her coat and walked the quiet streets. Lydia and her lived in a pretty peaceful and quiet neighborhood. Most of the tenants of her building were older people, who went to bed early. As she looked up at the windows, most of the lights were turned off. She has found it, peaceful part of the city that never sleeps. The witch smiled at that thought. When, all of a sudden, she felt someone grab her from behind and press a knife against her back. In a moment she froze. She had no idea was it a mugger, a criminal or someone Klaus sent. Her fear overcame her for a second. She cursed herself for relaxing. For getting used to a life without people like Klaus out there to get her. Damn it, she missed a life without him and it hasn't even been 24 hours since he reentered it.

''Here's a little message from Klaus.'' Stranger said in an accent that appeared to be Irish. Klaus. Of course. Her gut wasn't wrong. That bastard was impatient and cruel. Horror version of a spoiled child it seamed sometimes.

Bonnie took the hand of her attacker and fliped him over her shoulder. After that she kicked him in the genitals and while cursing in pain, Irish man dropped the knife. Bonnie swiftly took the knife as he was holding his crotch in pain. ''I know they say you shouldn't kill the messenger.'' He began to get up, but she gave him an migraine and he went back to lying on the ground. ''But I _really_ don't like you.''

With that Bonnie stabbed a knife into his heart. Watching him take his final breathe made the witch slightly shiver. She still wasn't used to it. Watching life leave a person's body. Despite him not being her first dead body and by the looks of it, certainly not her last.

Bonnie carefully looked around, making sure no one has seen this little display of violence and she was thankful that her street was completely empty. Apart from her and the dead Irish man.

She searched his coat and found his wallet and cellphone. What she wanted was to make him a John Doe for the police, make his identification as difficult as she could. She looked at his ID. Galen Vaughn. She sighed. She put the ID back into the wallet and then the wallet into the pocket of her coat, she'll surely burn that later on. Only personal item left was his cellphone. Before she destroyed it, she decided to ring someone.

Klaus answered his phone with a smile. Certain his friend got the job done. Picturing wounded Bonnie Bennett seamed like justice to him. ''Congratulations, Vaughn.''

''Only thing you can congratulate him on is being dead.'' Bonnie said coldly as she looked down and kicked Vaughn in the rib, making sure he's dead. ''US doesn't negotiate with terrorists just like I, don't please vampires.''

He was speechless. So in shock it took him a moment to realize she hung up.

* * *

It was been a week since that night. A week since their lovely neighbor found a dead body when she went to take out the trash that morning and things somehow slowed down back to their regular speed. Klaus didn't bother her anymore, which made Bonnie happy, thinking he got her message.

She got back to the life she enjoyed, a normal life, or at least a life of pretending she's normal. It was 10 pm and she was sitting in the kitchen, eating an apple and reading her textbook.

He ran the doorbell. He knew exactly why he did it, but Lydia still smiled and said. ''No, wait. I'll get the key.'' She was slightly drunk and completely unaware of so many dangers. Him, especially. Her ignorance amused him.

Bonnie walked over to open the door. It was probably Lydia. Her roommate went on a blind date two hours ago and Bonnie assumed this was her, coming back and not being able to find her key in her purse.

As she opened the door, a couple was kissing. It was a little uncomfortable to see this public display of affection, but it became worrying when she realized who was kissing her naive roommate.

''Khm...'' Lydia coughed breaking the kiss. ''Sorry, Bon. Nick rang the doorbell.'' Lydia said innocently.

Bonnie's eyes met Klaus'. The winning smirk on his face made her sick to her stomach.


End file.
